<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13 Reasons Why: Requests by Stattic_Scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760594">13 Reasons Why: Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles'>Stattic_Scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 13 Reasons Why imagines from my tumblr stattic-writes; Request are always open, please submit requests through my tumblr which can be found here:<br/>https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jeff Atkins/Scott Reed, Montgomery de la Cruz/Scott Reed, Tony Padilla/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, scott reed/ montgomery de la Cruz/jeff atkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Advice: Alex/Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alex/Tony; Alex goes to Tony for advice about guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex is slowly wishing he could just sink into the ground and hide from everything going on; but he’d already called ahead and made the plan so now he has to follow through. He debates calling and rescheduling but that doesn’t work as he’s already here and he can’t just knock and then run away shouting about meeting at Monet; he knows he couldn’t handle talking about this in public.<br/>The car is out of the driveway so he can only hope that means Tony’s parents aren’t home as he makes his way up towards the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>”Thanks for agreeing to talk.”Alex sighs and looks up into Tony’s eyes. Tony grins; nodding as he ushers him inside.<br/>“So what was so important that you had to talk to me about and we couldn’t even talk at lunch or at the Monet? I know you love going there.. We all do.” He sighs slightly and Alex knows that he looks like he wants to vomit.<br/>“Seriously; everything okay?” He can hear the worry creeping into Tony’s voice and he tries to reassure him but he just whines slightly and coughs; tears springing up in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex; seriously.. Standall; come on. Talk to me; it’s just me; just Tony.”<br/>“I’m like you…”<br/>“Me?”<br/>“Gay; into boys; I like dick. I don’t know when it started but like god boys are hot and i don’t know how i didn’t really notice it right away did it creep up for you or like did you always know? Did you ever like girls? What about boys made you-”<br/>“Calm down with the word vomit Alex; one step at a time okay… Start at the beginning?” Tony asks, pulling a couple of glasses down and offering Alex a choice of soda or coffee.</p><p> </p><p>”So you know about the prom and riot thing now..” Alex doesn’t look Tony in the eyes but he can almost feel Tony smiling.<br/>“Yeah; so why’re you here? Just get a therapist for that…” Alex looks up glaring and shaking his head.<br/>“No; I mean; I need advice…”<br/>“About getting a therapist?”<br/>“No! About dating guys! About sex!”<br/>“Ah; uhh well; have you tried at least with the dating thing just approaching it like you would with literally anyone else???”<br/>“Okay fine we’ve fixed that part but the sex.”<br/>“Fixed it? No it’s a suggestion there’s no fixing something you haven’t even done enough to break it.” Alex swats at Tony’s arm and he just laughs.<br/>“You know that was true; wait you don’t mean like practice sex right?”</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD NO! Well not with you; no offense.” Alex glares at the ground and tries to shift farther from tony on the couch where they’d ended up after his parents had come home; Alex refused to go up to his room for some reason and Tony hadn’t pressed him for a reason why.<br/>“None taken.”<br/>Alex hesitates for a moment, squirming on the couch and then letting his head hit the back of the couch.<br/>“What Alex?” Tony huffs and Alex chews his lip.<br/>“I mean; maybe; if you’d want to; I’d owe you…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Owe me? I’m not for sale Alex.” Tony narrows his eyes and Alex tries his best not to blush and the thoughts he can imagine in Tony’s head right now.<br/>“Oh, I mean I understand I just… sorry rude of me to imply and think and ask and god I should go right?”<br/>“No, besides you don’t need to pay me for something I’m willing to do?”<br/>“Willing?”<br/>“Yes; I’d be a willing participant if you want.”<br/>“If I want?”<br/>“The practice…”<br/>“I uhh; I don’t know..”<br/>“Am I not you’re type then?”<br/>“No! I mean you are; uhh might be?”<br/>“You like me then Standall?”<br/>“Is it bad if I say yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little considering you just propositioned me to help you practice having sex so you could have actual decent sex with me after; assuming you decided to go for me after our practice session; since you’ve been asking about dating and all that.”<br/>“Ah; yeah makes sense..” Alex trails off and Tony laughs.<br/>“So you want to?”<br/>“Have sex??? Right now????” Alex whispers harshly looking around the room and Tony tries his best not to laugh in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No; later this week my parents are going out for some anniversary dinner; we could hang out then; and see if it goes anywhere.” Alex seems relieved and nods.<br/>“Cool; see you then; you should probably head out; you have that english essay to finish right?”<br/>“SHIT!” Alex screeches and shoves past Tony’s parents out of the way as he sprints home.<br/>“Is Alex okay sweetie?” Tony’s mother asks and Tony nods.<br/>“Yeah he just needed some advice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sante Fe: Clay Jesen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay Jensen centric; Sante Fe- Newsies (i did the reprise cause I like to suffer)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm running a musical challenge over on my tumblr if you want to check that out<br/>https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/625246048679591936/musical-challenge</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay wakes up to an empty table and the newspaper glaring at him. He doesn’t need to read the headline; he’d already heard it before. But he does anyways; it’s front page news, the only time a suicide has been that he can remember. He hates how he wishes it was someone else. Hannah’s school picture stares back at him and even in the black and white pixelation he can see the ache in her eyes. The ache he now finds in his own.</p><p>
  <em>Hannah died. She killed herself. She’s gone. She’s gone, Clay. Shegoneclay.shesgoneclay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last tape. Thelasttape. You have to be on it. You have to be one. You’re the worst. You’re the worst. You killers her clay. You killed her. You were the worst. You were the final straw. You killed Hannah, you killed her. Clay, she’s gone. Clay are you okay? Clay what happened? Clay?ClayClayCLAY? CLAY! CLAY! You killed her! You’re a killer, it’s your fault. It’s your fault.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clay doesn’t know how to breathe anymore. It’s his fault. He’s part of the tapes, he part of the reason why Hannah doesn’t smile at him anymore, why she doesn’t hide in the corners of Monet, why she’ll never laugh at his jokes or go on dates with him. Clay played a part just like everyone else at the school, just like everyone else in the town. And their parts got someone he could have loved forever, could have had a dream with killed. Tony tries to assure him that it’s not his fault. He knows it’s not; not really. But he can’t help it. He, just like everyone on the tapes, didn’t or did something to cause it. He curls into his bed sheets and debates hiding. He wonders if he has any family members somewhere else; somewhere he could get away from everything and hide. Just get on a train and run away.</p><p>
  <em>There has to be somewhere you can go? Somewhere where you can get a break, where you don’t need to lose your future. Where can you go? Where can you get away from Hannah? </em>
</p><p>Clay gets up, and goes to school. He doesn’t start new. He just gets up like he always does, and continues. He knows it’s the only thing he can do.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes himself of the thoughts, the idea of slugging through school and working at Monet or some other dead end job in his life. He shakes off the voices after the tapes, after the trail, after the runaway he takes into his home.</p><p>He clings to the idea of getting out. Of clawing and dragging his way out of this town and into somewhere where people don’t know him as the dead girl’s almost saviour. He doesn’t want to be any sort of hero, he wants his friends with him, he wants to live, somewhere where the town is suffocating him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers when he was younger; when he had grand ideas of being an astronaut; of running marathons in the olympics; of being someone. Of doing something; just anything that’s not hiding in this town and waiting to die in it like everyone else.</p><p>There’s nothing to say he needs to stay here, there’s nothing to help him get out. But as he sits, and stares at his hand in his room, after finishing his first week at school, away from Hannah, without her. He can’t help but feel empty, feel guilt for not helping more, guilt for wanting to run from his problems. So he tucks the dream away, the childish idea of running as far as his legs will take him, and he grows up. He avoids problems and fights and drama; but it always seems to find him anyways. He avoids talking to people and going places but seems to find himself surrounded, popular even, if he would call being linked to a dead girl and polaroids popular.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a while before he revisits his dream of moving, of running away. The reason he does is because of Justin; the guy he sort of knew, everyone claims they knew him, they were his best friend; they don’t see how he could have just run for it. None of them say anything when he comes back, too thin and jumpy to be who he was.</p><p>Clay revisits his thoughts of leaving. He wonders what would happen if he moved. He knows people have done it, younger than him, they’d left, and he wonders if he’d be able to make it. He thinks of Justin, sleeping in the guest room, drugged on whatever Clay could get his hands on that wouldn’t kill him or get either of the arrested. He wonders if that is how he would end up and he decides it would be safer just to keep dreaming and make plans for a college as far away as he can get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love High: Hannah/Clay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay/Hannah 13 Reasons Why; while on drugs and talking about love/infinity, Clay admits he loves Hannah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Hannah grins at him and Clay swallows he laughs instead of saying what he really means.<em> I love you, I always have.</em></p><p>He laughs more pointing to the ceiling, grinning and Hannah lies down next to him. He can feel her warmth, how she always made him feel; how he feels when he thinks about her.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He laughs more, grinning at her and how her voice sounds. <em>I love you, I always have.</em> It sticks in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Do you think there’s a way to describe infinity. Like why do we have this word for this concept that we don’t even have the ability to fathom about… like its basically an abstract concept.” Clay is surprised how whiny he sounds.</p><p>“Love.” Hannah answers. Clay sighs listening to her explain how calm and assured she sounds.</p><p>“How do you feel?” She asks. Clay wishes he could live in this moment forever. <em>I love you, I always have.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I feel peaceful” Clay answers Hannah’s declaration of her fearlessness; he is not fearless, he cannot tell her the truth. <em>I love you, I always have.</em></p><p>“These feelings have to be inside of us, they have to have been for it to come to the surface. Maybe it’s been buried in layers of ourselves. The things we’re too scared to say. That’s what drugs are for, to bring that out of us.” Clay wants to kiss her, he wants to pull her to him but he doesn’t he just nods, then laughs when he realises Hannah can’t actually see him nodding.</p><p>“Maybe.” He hums and she smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Seeing the future and not being able to do anything about it is just anxiety.” He speaks up after she’d questioned him about future vision, he wonders what superpower he would have but keeps that question for a later date.</p><p>“I believe in destiny..” He answers and she furrows her brow.</p><p>“That’s the same thing right?” Clay laughs, shaking his head.</p><p>“If it was the same thing it would be the same word.”</p><p>“Well love and infinity are different!” She argues back and they both sit up, leaning into each other’s space.</p><p>“Love is how you describe infinity, how you measure it! Not the same at all.” He smirks a little triumphant in his reasoning. She’s smiling, laughing at him and he sighs, relaxing as she leans into him, both of them relaxing at the casual touch.</p><p> </p><p>”I love you.” His voice is soft, he’s so tired now, Hannah is too. They’ve both been so tired of everything. She blinks at him, he counts the number of times, he gets to five before she lets out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Oh.” <em>Blink, blink. I love you, I always have. Blink.</em></p><p>“I always have.” He breathes out as she breathes in. <em>Blink.</em></p><p>“I love you too Clay.”</p><p>“Oh.” It’s his turn to blink now, she smiles, ha can tell she’s enjoying the still there buzz of the drugs in their system. He knows he is. He wonders if maybe he’s now feeling fearless, having confessed to Hannah. </p><p>“What else.” She’s leaning forward grinning at him and he fights a yawn off.</p><p>“What do you mean what else?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know… what else is going on in your head.”</p><p>“That I want to kiss you. That, I just, I want to spend as much time as possible with you.”<br/>“Oh Clay…” He can hear the sadness in her voice, he can hear it in his too.</p><p>“I know.. I should just-” He can feel the wind brushing by his face as Hannah leans in towards him.</p><p>“You’re just off on your timing, it’s infinity. It will always exist, just not the way you want.”</p><p>“But I…” Hannah just smiles at him when he tries to argue against her. He nods sadly and can feel reality sinking into him as the high starts to pull away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Push: Clay/Hannah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay/Hannah; Hannah doesn’t push clay away at Jessica’s party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s just trying to find Hannah, just trying to leave if he can’t. He doesn’t focus on much else, not even the details or excuses of why he was at the party. Clay’s standing in front of her and he can see Hannah hesitating. She’s not angry, just shaking, like she’s cold, he wonders if her lashing out, the sudden shout was just because he’d startled her.</p><p>“Want to get out of here?” He doesn’t grin at her, not with how panicked she looked instead she pulls her hand back where she was reaching for him and he shuffles a step forward.</p><p>“To Monet’s, just to get away from… this…” He waves his hand towards the living room and Hannah smiles nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Clay isn’t really sure how it happened; one minute he’s offering to bring her to Monet’s and the next they’re just sitting in the car, Hannah’s shaking and he just wants to hold her but she’s curled on herself and he doesn’t want to scare her.</p><p>“Hannah, hey, is it okay if I hug you?” Hannah looks up and he can see she’s a little confused but she nods. He wonders if she’s even aware that she’s crying still. Clay doesn’t lean over the seat, instead he gets out of the car and walks over to the passenger side, wrapping his arms around her when she opens the door.</p><p>“What happened Hannah, what happened?” He mumbles petting her hair and she seems to swallow her sobs for a moment before asking about going inside.</p><p> </p><p>They’re sitting across from each other and Clay’s almost considering sitting on his hands with how much he keeps trying to reach for her. She’d ordered a tea and is shakily trying to lift it, she looks up to him and he sighs, slowly moving to sit next to her, he’s confused when she folds into him and shivers.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She mumbles trying to pull herself up but she seems exhausted from whatever meltdown she had been having that she doesn’t actually move. Clay’s happy they chose one of the seats that are really just oversized armchairs.</p><p>Hannah doesn’t say anything when he wraps his arm around her and she just shivers again.</p><p>“Hannah, what happened.”</p><p>“I saw Bryce…” She mumbles and Clay immediately freezes, he remembers the talk and implications in the hot tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Hannah, did..”</p><p>“Not, not me… Jessica, he…” She looks like she’s going to be sick and Clay just nervously hushes her, keeping his breathing steady and telling her to match it. She does and they both nod to each other finishing their drinks and starting to drive back.</p><p>“Can you just drop me home…”</p><p>“Yeah, just, hold on.” Clay pulls over texting Justin and letting him know what he thinks Bryce has done, the easiest excuse is Clay was drunk and misinterpreted whatever he saw, there’s no need to drag Hannah into it.</p><p>“So home we go…”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually…” Hannah twirls a strand of hair around her fingers and Clay can’t help find it cute.</p><p>Mhm?”</p><p>“Can, I just, I don’t want to go home right now. I don’t want to go anywhere.” She sniffles and slumps in the seat drawing her knees up to her chest. Clay stays parked on the side of the road and chews his lip.</p><p>“Anywhere like a place, or Anywhere like living.”</p><p>“Both.” She mumbles almost shy as if she’s just seeing him for the first time</p><p>“You feel like that too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course; do, have you talked to your parents about it? I mentioned it to my mom and she was pretty upset, but, well she’s helped a bit, got me into journaling my feelings. I bet you’d be an amazing writer. Or you could record them! You have such a lovely voice.”</p><p>“Me recording my feelings? Just so anyone can see them…”</p><p> </p><p>“No pick something old, like cassette tapes, so only you can play them. Tell them all the horrible things that have happened. Then, uhh hell bury them, Let them go to rest, let them stop haunting you. You’re too good of a person to be this haunted Hannah.”</p><p>“Would you help? Just, I feel silly talking to myself.”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll always be here for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hot Tub: Clay/Hannah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay/Hannah; Clay joins Hannah/Bryce in the hot tub and Bryce leaves; Hannah and Clay talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay can see Hannah’s trying her best not to just run and leave, she’d seemed happy at first but then Bryce must have said something or done something to make her react like his entire body was acid.</p><p>Clay’s not sure why he suddenly finds himself stepping forward. Or why he pulls his shirt and pants off to sink into the water between Bryce and Hannah. There’s not much room but Hannah looks grateful as she shifts over to allow Clay to sink between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jensen…” Bryce grins, he’s slurring slightly and Clay can tell he’s putting it on, he knows Bryce hates being out of control, and the risk of a random drug test from the school keeps him from giving into drinking more than half a cup of watered down beer.</p><p>”I was just telling Baker here that since this is a hot tub, and we’re at a partyyyy…” He trails off winking at her and Hannah glares. Clay raises an eyebrow and then laughs.</p><p>“Well I hope you’re not going to do anything now. That’s fucked up since I’m still here, enjoying the hot tub for what it’s meant to be.” Clay shoots back and he can see Bryce already starting to grumble and be annoyed. It takes him another five minutes before he leaves and Clay can’t help but smile at how much Hannah relaxes when Bryce storms off no doubts to torment someone else.</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you.” Hannah mumbles, it’s been like ten minutes of them just relaxes and Clay nods, smiling at her.</p><p>“Course I’d do anything for you.” He grins and curses himself for saying that out loud, he’s sure she’ll think he’s exactly the same as Bryce, but from the smile she shoots him he realizes she doesn’t consider him to be like Bryce at all.</p><p>They’re just relaxing, not really paying attention to anything going on around them, but Clay can see Hannah scooting closer to him and he reaches his hand out to loop around her shoulders. They sit like that for a while, for all Clay cares it could have been five minutes but then Hannah turns to face him and leans forward, actually kissing him. She pulls back and he wants to lean forward and kiss her again but he waits, he knows they’ve both been drinking and he really really doesn’t want to be called a wannabe Bryce. She doesn’t seem to think this as she leans back deepening the next kiss and he grins when she pulls away his hands hesitantly sliding down her sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to get out of here?”</p><p>“And go where?” Clay furrows his brow, still a little shocked Hannah had even kissed him.</p><p>“There’s bound to be a free bedroom upstairs.” She winks a little and Clay grins back nodding. He wraps the spare towel around her and leads her towards where he assumes the bedrooms are.</p><p>“Actually I think I’d rather go back to yours, or mine; the idea of being here and uhh, anyone barging in…” Hannah wrinkles her nose and Clay nods sighing a little.</p><p>“Thank god, I didn’t want to freak you out but I don’t really want to be stuck here. Hey Justin.” Clay grins and Justin nods to him, half support Jessica as he starts to walk her to the bedroom.</p><p>“Is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she’s just had too much, figured I’d drop her in the spare room to sleep.”</p><p>“We can take her home if you want to stay.”</p><p>”Oh really, that’d be killer. I don’t like the idea of leaving her here…” Clay nods , and both he and Justin walk her to the back seat.</p><p>“You know where she lives right Hannah?”</p><p>“Yeah, course. We’ll text you when she’s home.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He grins and Hannah looks into the backseat as Clay starts to follow the directions she’s given.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a bit of a mood killer huh?” She laughs when Jessica whines and Clay grins shaking his head.</p><p>“Nah, I mean right now yeah, but we’re not going to do anything right now; it’d be like having a sleeping toddler in the back. Little weird.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re referring to Jessica as our daughter.”</p><p>“So we’re parents now? Hmmm does that mean I can make dad jokes to Justin?” Clay laughs and Hannah joins in.</p><p> </p><p>Justin just sends a string of emoji’s back when Hannah texts a picture of a semi-sober Jessica getting scolded by her parents.</p><p>Clay laughs pulling Hannah back towards him for a kiss before they get into the car.</p><p>“So my place or yours?”</p><p>“Well both our parents are home so…”</p><p>“I’d go with mine, no offence.” Clay offers and Hannah grins nodding.</p><p>“To the Jensen house!” She laughs and Clay doesn’t think he’s ever heard anything prettier as he drives towards his house hoping his parents are asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Candy: Charlie/Alex/Zach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie/Alex/Zach; trying to cheer up Alex because he missed out on his fav candy bar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex looks like someone died, which isn’t hard considering the remnants of his clown make-up are still on his face after the halloween party.</p><p>“Alex? What happened?” Zach looks worried and Charlie’s still half awake but makes a concerned sound in Alex’s direction as he slumps onto the couch.</p><p>“They were out!”</p><p>“They?” “Out?” Zach and Charlie ask at the same time and then they both laugh when Alex flops his head back and whines.</p><p>“My favourite candy? The one I was going to get all the leftovers of from the halloween sale, the entire reason I woke up at six am, despite not going to bed until five am! The entire reason for Halloween even existing!!!” He throws his arms out kicking his legs so he sinks in the couch farther and rolls back and forth.</p><p>“You’re acting like a child, just get them when they restock..” Charlie looks unimpressed and Zach nods.</p><p>“The entire point was going in today so I could buy the entire stock for like half price and then be stocked up for like a month and a half and then Christmas hits so I have the cash to burn and like that’s not going to happen now!!” Alex sinks almost down to the floor when he rolls off the couch, before he rights himself, draping his legs over Charlie’s lap and resting his head on Zach’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re throwing a tantrum in half on clown make-up because they shop ran out of your favourite candy? That you, can you know, get anytime of the year? It’s not some like fancy halloween pumpkin shaped one is it?”</p><p>“No, it’s the best candy in the-”</p><p>“WE KNOW!” Zach hisses and Charlie laughs.</p><p>“Alex, babe, we know if that candy was a guy you’d drop both of us to just kiss him, let alone marry him or whatever, we get it, you’re obsessed.”</p><p>“It’s a fascination, not obsession.” Alex shoots back and both Zach and Charlie share an unimpressed look to each other.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay how about we do something to cheer you up then? Since you managed to miss out on your favourite candy.”</p><p>“I’m gonna die, you’re both going to let me die.”</p><p>“Come on chuckles the sad clown, let’s turn that frown upside-”</p><p>“If you finish that i’ll be going to jail for murder.” Zach huffs from where Charlie’s half grinning at Alex trying to get him to smile by poking his cheek.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” Alex tries to hide his smile but Charlie watches Zach’s face flush, clearly hearing something in his words that Alex hadn’t meant, as if the blush on his face is anything to go by.</p><p>Alex ends up demanding some sort of horror movie, something Charlie doesn’t even want to look at the cover of, so he goes to play video games for a bit, content to let his two boyfriends piss themselves and scream from downstairs.</p><p>He returns, seeing Alex asleep and Zach has a nature documentary on, he’d come down after twenty minutes of very little sound, assuming both of them were asleep. Zach smirks nodding and Charlie taps his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks up, still half asleep watching Charlie as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a fun size candy bar. Zach can see the moment Alex recognises and he tries to jump and tackle Charlies but he just whacks his leg on the table and trips over it, headbutting Charlie who goes down, laughing as he takes Alex with him.</p><p>“You saved me one!”</p><p>“Did you not see the bags in my room?” Charlie looks up grinning as Alex whips his head up, as if he’ll be able to see up the stairs.</p><p>“We bought out the store, you weren’t aware since someone didn’t want to go on a midnight snack run!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Voice: Scott/Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott/Jeff; Soulmate Au, they have a telepathic connection, Scott thinks it’s a joke for a while</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott hadn’t ever heard a voice. He’d never felt warmth from inside his head or had thoughts that aren’t his own. He knows this isn’t common, that most people have their soulmate butting into their thoughts from a young age. A telepathic connection that links everyone to their soulmate, it blurs when they try to name themselves, or places, context clues can skate by. Scott had grown up through most of middle school hearing the tips and tricks to get away with communicating places, with names. He’d focused on sports, no one asked about the voices that he wasn’t hearing when he was too busy scoring home runs and stealing bases.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeff how’re you doing?”</p><p>“Good.” Scott doesn’t know how he can tell Jeff is lying but he just nods trying to organize a way for him to get Jeff to talk to him later.</p><p>He watches Jeff as they’re playing, he’s worried, but he doesn’t know how to say anything without worrying that Jeff will think he’s being weird. The entire team knows he likes guys, but beyond that he’s talked to no one about, never mentioned he had a crush on Jeff. He doesn’t think Jeff has a soulmate, he’d never heard him talking about a soulmate or anything close to the voice or feelings some people get in their head.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff had agreed to meet at Monet’s they had just finished training so it was a fairly smooth transition; Scott doesn’t think he was too awkward. Of course this slowly goes out the window as he realizes that what he’s asked for Jeff to do is pretty much a date.</p><p>”So Jeff; I uh, Clay told me…” He hopes that prompt will be enough but Jeff looks a little too happy.</p><p>“Oh he did? Wow and here I thought we’d have to…” Jeff jerks a little frowning.</p><p>“You, don’t know…”</p><p>“Know what?” Scott looks worried and leans forward despite Jeff having moved back.</p><p>“You know about like soulmates right?”</p><p>“Oh that whole bullshit about the psychic connection soulmates share?”</p><p>“Yes..”</p><p>“Yeah it’s totally bullshit, I’ve never heard voices and I think anyone that does is like making it up for attention…”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, you think hearing someone talk in your head is crazy? Especially when Soulmates are a proven thing?”</p><p>“No, I know soulmates are a thing; I’ve just never heard a voice, so I feel like it’s not really a thing.” Scott hates how open he’s being but something about Jeff’s smile and encouraging nods makes him feel safe.</p><p>“It feels like everyone is playing some extreme sort of joke on me. That everyone is sort of lying..” Scott shrugs trying to pretend it doesn’t bother him as much, Jeff nods as Scott slumps and offers to walk him home.</p><p>‘Wait no the entire point of this was cause you’re feeling down!!”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>“Yeah, I dunno how to explain it..”</p><p>“You just know?”</p><p>“Close your eyes. Come on Reed, just try it.” Jeff laughs fingers poking at Scotts eyes so he closes them.</p><p>“Okay and?”</p><p>“Just focus on the word soulmate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Jeff, it’s not that serious. I’ve done this before. The stupid meditation doesn’t work.”</p><p>“Try, for me?”</p><p>“Fine.” Scott huffs, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the word soulmate, he tries not to let his mind wander, focusing on whatever blurry form his soulmate is taking. He ends up picturing jeff and he jerks back, opening his eyes and standing from the table, slightly panicked and already becoming more and more embarrassed.</p><p>“I have to go.” He mumbles and turns to leave.</p><p><em>Wait.</em> Scott freezes, he knows that the voice was not spoken.</p><p>
  <em>Wait please</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Double: Jeff/Scott/Monty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott/Monty/Jeff; Soulmate AU, Monty discovers he has two soulmates, initial tattoos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monty doesn’t check himself once he turns sixteen. He doesn’t bother trying to stare into the mirror, searching for the barely noticeable black initials that will appear somewhere on his body.</p><p>He doesn’t bother with trying to focus on the ache he gets along his spine, the one place he didn’t want to get the initials. He’s secretly relieved, not having to see whoever his soulmates initials are means, he won’t search for it, means he’ll be able to push away the warmth finding the name that matches the initials on him.</p><p> </p><p>Scott wakes up when he’s sixteen to look into his mirror to find two sets of initials that are crammed over his third rib. He frowns a little unsure which letter is the start and end of each name. He gives up trying to guess if it’s anyone he knows and keeps the letters; scrawled on a piece of paper, in his wallet, ready to compare the handwriting if he needs.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff wakes up and screams for three minutes when he can clearly see the two separate initial sets. He’s heard of people having more than one soulmate, the most anyone has had had been five, he wonders if his will be platonic or romantic. He wrinkles his nose, worried he’ll just have friends forever instead of someone he’s meant to be with for the rest of his life as a partner.</p><p> </p><p>Monty doesn’t bother talking with anyone about his soulmate, or multiple if the separation of the letter as his mother had commented made him realize he had multiple. He refuses to talk and most people think he doesn’t even have one, no one bothers him about it anyways. And when he starts sleeping around desperate to avoid soulmate talk no one says anything otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Scott throws himself into baseball, he doesn’t want to think about the double set of initials, the anxiety growing in his chest when he thinks about the possibility of choosing the wrong soulmate as his romantic partner. He doesn’t think he’d have both as a romantic partner and he avoids bringing it up to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff tells everyone, he’s desperate to talk to them, to find them, to have the romantic connection he so desperately wants. He doesn’t tell anyone the actual initials, just that he thinks he’ll know who they belong to when he meets them.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff’s not really sure why he’s decided to go to the baseball game, he thinks it was probably Clay trying to get him to be more social; apparently he’d also convinced Monty and Justin, a feat that Jeff didn’t want to think about what it actually took to convince them.</p><p>“You have two.” Justin sneers and Jeff arches his eyebrow up and then nods.</p><p>“And you have none; yet here we are.” Justin doesn’t say anything and Jeff catches Monty chuckling at the coldness he’d used.</p><p>“Calm down Cruz don’t be such a bitch.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be playing anyways; oh wait coach kicked you cause he caught you failing math since you were smoking-”</p><p>“Will you shut your piss-ass face.” Monty hisses and Jeff laughs under his breath and Clay looks distressed.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say we’re bothering Scott or you at the game-”</p><p>“Mainly the fact that we’re in public.” Clay hisses and Monty sighs, Jeff laughs again and Monty’s about to say something when Scott runs up.</p><p>“You’re on Cruz, one of the guys got a ‘stomach bug’ so he’s out.”</p><p>“So I’ve been unbanned?”</p><p>“Yeah get your ass back here and change so we can use you as a hangover filler.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow I feel special.” Monty quips as Scott shoves him into the locker room, his eyes catch something and Monty wonders how long it’ll take him to realize he has two names, not just one freakish long one.</p><p>“We’ll talk at Monet’s with him after the game. You good?”</p><p>“Talk with who?”</p><p>“Jeff Atkins, our other soulmate.” Scott leaves and Monty’s left to lace his shoes and grab his mitt as he walks from the locker room, now aware that his two soulmates have him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Teddy Bear: Scott/Male Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott Reed/Male reader; readers sister passed and he keeps her teddy bear with her, he feels embarrassed when Scott finds it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been almost thirteen. It wasn’t dramatic, it wasn’t exhausting. It just was. One night you were saying goodnight to everyone and the next your parents closed over the door to her room and it hasn’t been opened since. There’s no lock on it, there’s no sign it’s anything but a closet to anyone who doesn’t know.</p><p>When you were younger you used to ask about locking it, afraid people who came over might open it, might disturb the contents inside. Instead you just avoided it, and most everyone seemed to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>You find the teddy bear in your closet two weeks after. You remember you’d been playing hide and seek and everything hits you and you just sit on the floor of your closet and cry, clinging to the bear and trying to avoid messing it up. You bring it to your parents and your father can’t even look at it. Your mother assures you it’s yours.</p><p>You sleep with it for the first time when you’re fourteen. It’s the day before you start high school, it’s the day after your little sister died.</p><p> </p><p>You’d been dating Scott Reed for five months before he meets your parents. You’d been dating him for seven before he makes it over to your house for a family dinner.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me your parents had an office.” he mentions as he passes by the door that’s closed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, makes it easier for them to do work if they need to catch up.” You comment slowly realizing there aren’t any pictures of your little sister out, you wonder when they were taken down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well here’s my room, so-”</p><p>“Y/N! Can you come here for a second? I need you to help me hold the ladder.” You can hear your father shout, you nod to Scott before pointing to your room and vanishing to help your father.</p><p> </p><p>As you’re walking back a pang of fear overtakes you that Scott had opened the door to your sisters room, that he’d ask questions and you’d actually have to talk about it to him and explain what happened.</p><p>When you walk dow the hall passing the still closed door, you’re relieved. Of course this doesn’t last, you see Scott sitting on your bed, the teddy bear you usually sleep with has been tucked in. You flush in embarrassment, you could have sworn you hid it this morning under your pillow like always.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe, sorry for moving him, i thought he’d be comfier this way.” Scott grins and you refuse to think of how your sister used to do the same thing when the bear was hers.</p><p>“Sorry, you can just toss him wherever.”</p><p>“Aw, nah, he’s clearly well loved, besides I sleep with my lucky baseball pillow, nothing to be ashamed of.” Scott offers and you scowl a little.</p><p>“I’m not ashamed of it, it’s just awkward. I’m like seventeen, sleeping with a teddy bear is childish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well sure, but if it helps you sleep at night there’s no problem with you doing it. It’s not hurting anyone so keep at it.” Scott shrugs and you run your fingers around the eyes of the bear, making sure its fur isn’t covering the eyes.</p><p>“Who’s Lily?” Scott’s fingers brush over the tag proclaiming the washing instructions, sharpied over it is Lily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Y/N? You okay?” You blink back into reality turning to look at Scott.</p><p>“I asked who-”</p><p>“My sister. She was five.” Is all you manage to speak before you can feel yourself crying.</p><p>“Hey, whoa, hey Y/N, it’s alright, it’s alright.” You’re not sure what Scott is doing, he’s moving on the bed, that much you can tell but then you feel worn fur and you realize he’s pressing the bear into your hands while also wrapping himself around you.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay babe, you don’t have to say anything right now, I can wait until you’re ready to talk.” You sniffle nodding and waiting for a few minutes, trying to find the words to explain what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Question: Alex/Charlie/Zach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex/Zach/Charlie, Alex and Zach are together and they meet charlie and want to get with him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had been dating Zach for almost four months. Zach had been the one to ask Alex out but Alex had been the one to follow through. He’d been the one to set up their first date, and then the one after it, and after that. Zach seems comfortable with being out and so is Alex, while they don’t flaunt it as openly as they want to there’s no risk of them being bullied or getting called names. It was one thing Alex was thankfully of, the town seemed to be accepting of them, he wonders if it has anything to do with his and Zach’s social status and decides he doesn’t really care either way.</p><p>They still hadn’t been to see a movie. They both know why. They won’t talk about Charlie St. George, how he smiles and blushes when he catches them holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>Zach had been worried he was homophobic, he’d refused to go in the theatre so when Alex had gone, under some dumb excuse and actually talked to Charlie on his break, realizing just how head over heels he was for both himself and Zach he’d had to return to Zach in the car.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“He uh…”</p><p>“He’s in love with us;”</p><p>“Oh god he’s one of thos guys who’s like into lesbian porn but it’s gay guys..”<br/>“No, he uh, he has crushes on us, like both of us.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, uh I mean I’d be lying if I said I never thought about it?”</p><p>“Having a threesome?”</p><p>“No dating Charlie…”</p><p>“OH MY GOD! That’s why you didn’t want to go in! You like him!!!”</p><p>“You do too!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah but I can hide it better!”</p><p>“Oh my god, so how do we do this?”</p><p>“Do what?” Alex furrows his brow.</p><p>“Get him to go out with us! We can’t just walk up and be like; Hey Charlie we noticed you were staring at us and we both wanna date you and do other gay things with you so how about it, wanna date both of us in a perpetual threesome??’ I think he’d flip with that and god forbid anyone else hear, we know they’re okay with gay but like three gay people, I mean that’s just excessive and greedy and awful!” Zach nods furiously and Alex laughs.</p><p>“We can just invite him over for a study group and explain everything.”</p><p>“We’re on winter break.”</p><p>“Exactly! He’ll never expect it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re executing the spanish inquisition plan then?”<br/>“Yes.” Alex grins and then nods towards Monet’s.</p><p>“If we’re planning the spanish inquisition I’m going to need a coffee.” Zach nods and they make their way to a back table in Monet’s.</p><p>Alex chokes on the latte he’s drinking when Charlie waves at them.</p><p>“Hey, fancy seeing you guys here. Mind if I sit?”</p><p>“Yeah no problem.” Zach states and Charlie grins, his face is only slightly pink and they assume it’s due to the cold he’d just come in from.</p><p> </p><p>“So how has your winter break been?” Alex asks and Charlie shrugs a little.</p><p>“Mostly just work and the school work, nothing terribly exciting.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah same, you do anywork on that history essay?”</p><p>“Yeah I’ve gotten it mostly done, but I did actually want to ask you two something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Zach grins nodding to Alex and he knows Zach will just follow up whatever Charlie’s asking with the request for a study session.</p><p>“I like both of you. I want to date both of you at the same time, it’s called being polyamorous and I think it’s something the two of you might enjoy and-” Alex snorts the remnants of his latte from his nose when Zach just pulls Charlie forward and kisses him.</p><p>“You ruined the spanish inquisition!!!” Charlie looks concerned and confused but also extremely happy when Alex reaches for his hand under the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dominant: Smut Jeff/Scott/Monty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff Atkins/Scott Reed/Monty, SMUT Monty loves being dominated by them at the same time</p><p>TW: SMUT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff and Scott had been dating for a whole five hours before they’d both confessed they were into Monty De La Cruz. Monty, unknown to both of them, was into the two of them as well. It took two days for all three of them to be alone together to be able to talk to each other. It was a four hour conversation in Monty’s house, well it was an hour of talking and three hours of touching and making sure they knew each other’s tells and sweet spots. Jeff and Scott find out within those three hours that Monty prefers to be dominated, and he prefers both of them to do it at the same time, he’s almost desperate for it even if he never admits it unless one of them is fucking him and the other is asking him to tell everything.</p><p> </p><p>Monty hates how pliant he goes under Scott. He knows Scott prefers watching and the idea of Scott fucking him is enough to make his own cock jump. Jeff laughs under his breath and Scott glares.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to be a dick about it then come over here and show me what he likes.” Jeff just rolls his eyes and nods, scooting from the edge of the bed to where Scott’s pinned Monty down on the bed.</p><p>“Well the way I see this there are two options.” Jeff comments and Scott nods, thrusting in and out of Monty while they talk as if he’s not there.</p><p>“And they are?”</p><p>“Well You keep fucking him like this, and then I fuck you, so it’s double the strength on him, it might take a minute to adjust to it but the idea is it would feel better for him.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be the middle man but we’ll keep it as an option, what’s the other one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spitroasting.”</p><p>“Spitroasting, you know I don’t like body fluids other than come.”</p><p>“No basically you keep fucking him and then I get him to suck my dick, like a spitroast.” Jeff smirks and Scott looks down to see Monty’s face flushed.</p><p>“Well he seems to like that, and I do as well, shall we.” Monty shifts as if he’s going to sit up.</p><p>“Oh no pretty boy, you stay here, I’m going to turn you. Like hell you’re going to move when you don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the entire point of this was…” Monty trails off Jeff’s hand cupping his jaw.</p><p>“Did we say you could talk?”</p><p>“Well I assumed..” Monty snaps a little but Scott shifts on the bed, turning Monty onto his stomach so he has to brace himself on his knees.”</p><p>“Say ahh.” Scott chuckles at Jeff’s comments and how despite Monty’s earlier protests he opens his mouth almost automatically.</p><p>Monty comes shortly after, he’s panting around Jeff’s cock and Jeff comes soon after. Scott’s the only one still going and Jeff knows he’s just playing it up to get a rise out of Monty. It works because Monty tries to reach back to touch Scott more and Jeff nudges his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I can help with this.” Jeff laughs as he leans over Monty, kissing Scott and dragging his hands down Scott’s body in the way he knows unravels Scott’s determination to not finish. True to form Scott finishes moments later glaring playfully at Jeff and leaning down to kiss Monty before he flops dramatically beside him on the bed.</p><p>“You know, I was thinking, what if you tried to dominate one of us, just to see the effort we put in while you just lay there and look pretty.”</p><p>“You think I just lay here and look pretty?” Monty laughs and Jeff slumps next to them nodding.</p><p>“Well yeah, I mean Scott and I do all the work, you’re just here to look cute babe.” Monty narrows his eyes and huffs, knowing neither of them can resist a challenge.</p><p>“So you two think you could handle it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cake: Scott/Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff Atkins/Scott Reed, Jeff breaks up with his girlfriend and admits he loves Scott, Scott later confesses his feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just, I don’t want to be with you!” Jeff huffs and pulls away, Scott hates himself when he wants what Jeff said to be final. To have them break up. He doesn’t even know if Jeff actually likes guys or if he’d said it that one time they were playing truth or dare to avoid confessing to which of the girls he’s want to fuck marry or kill. Scott wonders exactly what is going through Jeff’s mind and he wants to comfort his friend. He also knows he wants to kiss him, and date him, and to do all sorts of things he can’t voice for fear of Jeff looking horrified at him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s two days after the breakup, Scott refuses to be happy until Jeff tells him personally and when Jeff asks to meet him at Monet’s, Scott can’t hide the happiness in his voice. He hopes Jeff doesn’t think he’s being rude.</p><p>“Hey Scott.”</p><p>“Hey Jeff, how’re you doing, I heard about the break-up.” Scott tries to sound bummed out and Jeff shrugs a little.</p><p>“Nah it, well it wasn’t mutual but I mean, I had to do it, I couldn’t keep lying like that.”</p><p>“Lying? Like to her about being in love with her?”</p><p>“Being straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re uh, you’re gay?” Scott coughs, trying to avoid blushing as all the thoughts he’s had about Jeff suddenly come rushing back.</p><p>“Well Bisexual, is that a problem?”</p><p>“No, it’s uhh good, you’ve figured that out… What prompted it?” Scott leans forward interested in whatever Jeff is going to say.</p><p>“Oh uh, well, um… that’s why I asked you here.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I prompted you to break up with your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have a crush on you, and I realized I didn’t want to be with a girl I wanted to be with you.”</p><p>“Oh uh, wow that’s a lot to um process..” Scott offers and he’s not sure how he sut hasn’t blurted out how he feels the same as Jeff and then just confessed all the other things he thinks about him and the things he wants to do with him.</p><p>“Oh, um I’ll let you process it, you can talk to me later.. Or not.”</p><p>“Later is good, your house or mine?” Scott assures and Jeff shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“How about back here, neutral ground ya know..” He sort of smiles on one side of his face and then runs out the door. Scott orders another coffee, and decides he doesn’t really need to go home, he can work on some of his english project.</p><p> </p><p>He’s finished it and half of his math homework when Jeff comes back in and looks a little pale and shaky, Scott decided not to order him a coffee but does order a cake and offers him a fork.</p><p>“What’s this for?”</p><p>“Well I figured some congratulations was in order I mean, it’s not everyday you confess your love and come out to the guy you like.”</p><p>“Oh, uh thanks.” Jeff sinks a little in his seat and Scott tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>“But we should be talking about what’s really important, the fact I feel the same way back. Well uh, I mean I’m not bisexual but same difference.” Scott grins and Jeff just starts laughing.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I was thinking this was a ‘sorry you’re into guys thats gross to me’ cake not a ‘congradulations we’re both gay for each other’ cake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dollar Valentine: Clay/Hannah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Clay confesses to Hannah she was number 1 on his dollar valentine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hannah! Hey did you hear about-” Clay doesn’t finish before she wrinkles her nose at him and turns away. He wonders if she knows she’s top of his list for the dollar Valentine’s and maybe she does hate him and he was reading everything wrong and that’s why she’s been avoiding him.</p><p>She doesn’t say anything else, but he catches her staring at him in Monet’s and he wants to ask her to sit with him but she shifts on her feet glancing around and Clay has never been happier to have a free spot next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hannah…” He starts and she smiles at him and he nods back, moving his bag.</p><p>“What did you want to tell me the other day?” She tilts her head and he chews his lip shaking his head.</p><p>“It wasn’t anything serious.”</p><p>“Well it seems important to you, you shouted at me from across the hall.”</p><p>“No I was right… oh my god I’m so sorry. No wonder you looked so bothered, that was why you were upset right?” He shifts nervously and she shrugs.</p><p>“No the whole dollar Valentine’s day thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh did you get Bryce?” Clay wrinkles his nose, and Hannah laughs.</p><p>“No you were the first person on my list.” Her face is pink, and he grins.</p><p>“Well that’s a relief.”</p><p>“Oh? Does it have anything to do with what you wanted to tell me in school.” She laughs a little when he nods.</p><p>“Yeah, well I mean it also involves the dollar valentine thing.”</p><p>“Oh did you get Bryce?” She laughs with Clay and he smirks, before his face steadily grows more and more pink.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you.”</p><p>“And you didn’t get me a valentine?” She laughs and he looks sheepishly at her for a moment.</p><p>“Well I thought with how you ran away from me you didn’t want anything to do with me.”</p><p>“Oh uhh, no it was cause I thought you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”</p><p>“Well what are we doing now?”</p><p>“Talking, but like you moved over here because there was nowhere else to sit, not because you actually wanted to..” Hannah nudges Clay’s head so he swivels, looking to his left, where empty seats stretch to one side, he hadn’t seen them as they’d been blocked by a perfectly angled group of people studying.</p><p>“Oh, so you wanted to sit with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I like you. I’m glad you were number one on my Valentine’s day-”</p><p>“I was talking.” Hannah giggles but Clay knows she’s not really mad about the kiss, he can hear Tony cheering and he snorts nodding his head towards the door.</p><p>“Do you want to get out of here, there’s this really cool movie theatre, I know someone who works there might be able to sneak us in.” He laughs winking and Hannah grins shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d much rather see what your house looks like, since we’re so compatible, I need to check what your room looks like, just to be sure.” She smirks and Clay just nods face slightly flushed as he remembers his parents are busy for the rest of the day and tomorrow, leaving him alone in the house for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Starting Line Up: Scott/Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff/Scott; starting a family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff was dreading going back to liberty high, he knew it was a ten year reunion, that he didn’t have to go but he figured it was the best way to reconnect with everyone, and besides Clay had asked him to go, and he’s pretty sure he could never turn down Clay.</p><p>Scott laughs when Jeff fusses over which tie he’ll be wearing. Scott is trying to assure him that no one will actually say anything if the tie is slightly faded, they’ll be far more impressed that he recently got a promotion at his job and then Jeff just laughs more because he’s convinced everyone will be far more excited that Scott’s team has made the playoffs yet again.</p><p> </p><p>”And yourself? Scott was saying you got a big promotion?” Clay’s leaning forward interested in what Jeff was saying, but he’s clearly still fussing over Hannah, his arm hasn’t left her shoulders for pretty much the entire night and Hannah tries to shrug it off every so often which works for a few second before he’ll grab her hand or run his fingers through her hair. She’d snapped at him twice, playful glaring and grumbling how she was only a few weeks pregnant, that nothing would actually happen anytime soon that he’d needed to worry about. Of course Clay does, and of course Scott can see the jealousy in Jeff’s eyes. He’s sure they’ll have a talk about it when they get home but Jeff’s not sure he wants to talk about why he’s jealous of Hannah and Clay.</p><p> </p><p>”What were the daggers you kept glaring at me for then?” Scott grins as he pulls his coat off.</p><p>“Because you’re going to talk to me about how I kept mooning over Hannah and Clay.”</p><p>“Mhmm, we’re already married, are you pissed cause they bought a new house? Because as much as I want to get a house with you it’s just not a good idea with the new season being so close, I won’t be able to help you with it at all.”</p><p>“I know, and it’s not the stupid house thing.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because it seems like it isssss.” Scott teases. Jeff shrugs a little and makes his way to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’re making yourself cereal, must be something serious you want to talk about.”</p><p>“I want what they have.”</p><p>“So it is about the house!” Scott grins a little but it drops slightly when Jeff shakes his head.</p><p>“No, a family, I want a family.”</p><p>“With me?” Scott frowns when Jeff nods.</p><p>“Who else would I want it with you knucklehead.”</p><p>“I dunno, but it doesn’t seem like something, like uh the house.. I’m about to go away for the season.”</p><p>“I don’t mean right this second babe, I mean soon. Or at least think more about the idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of having kids with you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well I’m all for it, except you have to tell my parents, they’ll never believe I want to have kids of my own, actually they will, but they just, my mom is gonna cry and I don’t wanna deal with that.”</p><p>“But it’s not like I’m announcing I’m pregnant or anything, it’s just us deciding to tell them we’re adopting or getting a surrogate or something like that…”</p><p>“Well yeah but my mom basically is convinced all I’m going to do is play baseball and be the fun uncle.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, it’s her weird way of coming to peace that ‘she’ll never have grandchildren’ or whatever thing she’s hung up on.”</p><p>“So that means I have to be the dad, er well sperm if we get a surrogate right? Just to piss her off, so we can say it’s not biologically related to her.” Jeff laughs and Scott leans over and kisses him.</p><p>“I’d expect nothing less, but we should continue this conversation when we’ve had more sleep and less to drink.” Jeff nods in agreement and the two head up to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>